The disclosure relates to a water heater enhancer and more particularly has an application to a water heater enhancer in the form of an insulated enclosure for an external domestic hot water system.
It is known for the heaters of hot water systems to be positioned outside a structured such as a house adjacent an exterior wall. Such location results in hot water system inefficiencies through heat losses, particularly in inclement weather.
Disclosed is an alternative to known enclosures for hot water systems. The disclosure in one aspect resides broadly in a prefabricated housing for an external hot water system located adjacent an external structure such as a house wall or the like, the housing including, a walling means, a roof, an insulating means for insulating the walling means and the roof, and a fastening means for releasably fastening the assembled housing relative to the structure.